Untitled as of yet no name
by cpitty35
Summary: Rose has been captured and 10.5 doctor must save her but how and will he call on a familiar face to help him
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who Fan fiction- Entitled not yet named.

Synopsis Rose has been captured and now Doctor 10.5 must team up with the eleventh doctor and his companions Amy Rory and River to rescue her before it is too late. There will be some Rose/10.5 but not too much because of the direction I want this story to take but during the last few chapters there will be a whole lot more for all those fans out their me included and the other pairings I don t think I need to go into that much.

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who or any of the characters addressed in the story

A/N: Hey guys in my mind the deleted scene at the end of Journey s end actually happened so they grew the tardis but it became a hybrid and as such has some strange little abilities all of which shall be addressed later on that the original tardis does not have. The first few chapters might be a little slow but I m sure that if you stick with it you will be most definitely rewarded. Now I do like criticism and I will do my best to make sure that this story appeals to you and your recommendations would be greatly appreciated because then I can make it better for you. Could you also please think of a name for this as I do not have one at the moment as well as put in the reviews whether you think that they should bring back Billie Piper and David Tennant back for the 50th anniversary well thats all I will address at the moment and I hope you enjoy the story see ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who but if I did I would have so created the doctor 10.5 and Rose spin off.

Chapter 1 the capture

"Rose where'd you go" A voice yelled out and in walked a man in a brown pinstriped suit his brown hair messy and his eyes blazed with anger and a tiny bit of fear. Rose growled furiously watching the closed door with a look that could send even the scariest monster slinking back in terror. Ever since the doctor had dumped them on Bad wolf bay 4 years ago she had spent the first few months hiding from this new doctor wallowing in her anger and despair not even letting her mother in eventually she began to emerge from her angry solitude and the human doctor greeted her.

He walked, talked and even looked like the doctor but for those first few months she couldn't even meet his face but after a while she grew to enjoy this doctor's company and she felt complete and whole and she stopped thinking of the doctor that had left her here and felt like this was were she was meant to be. Her mother Jackie forced her to apologise to the human doctor for focusing all her anger and despair and pain on him.

They even had their own Tardis it was so different and yet so much the same Rose nearly laughed at the thought of the Tardis only being equipped for two pilots it was as if this Tardis knew that there would really be only two people travelling in it and she felt the Tardis hum comfortingly in the back of her mind and for a minute she couldn't even remember what she was so mad about.

"Look you can't stay in their forever Rose" The doctor's voice broke through her thoughts then she looked at the door confused god she hated this one minute she would be so furious and then the next minute she would be crying her heart out but this time she just felt strangely confused and somewhat terrified then she opened the door to see the Doctor looking at her he must have caught her confused expression and his softened.

"I can't remember why I was so mad" Rose mumbled swaying slightly on her feet and she nearly fell over but the doctor was their to catch her "hey don't think about it too hard you nearly fainted just then" the doctor's soft and comforting voice lulled Rose and she found herself barely to keep to her eyes open.

"Are you alright?" The doctor's voice broke through her sleepy daze "Yeah, Yea fine" Rose tried to stand but her legs had gone to sleep and gave out beneath her and she felt the doctor grab her before she hit the ground. "Maybe you need some sleep" The doctor ordered his voice laced with fear "yea..." Rose tried to get the rest of the sentence out but before she could make it she was out and unconscious in the doctor's arms.

"Rose, Rose" the doctor yelled but she wouldn't make a move or budge she was so fast asleep that the Doctor gave up as quickly as he started and stood up carrying the sleeping Rose as he did so back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed and he sat on the chair aside from her.

A few hours later the doctor got up out of the chair Rose was still sleeping soundly in the bed he kissed her forehead and then left the room. A few minutes later a flash of green appeared and a blonde woman with glowing red eyes stepped out smiling she grabbed the sleeping Rose from the bed.

The doctor grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and trudged back from the kitchen and when he opened the bedroom door his face grew stone cold and a furious glint appeared the doctor stormed over to the bed and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper that had been chucked lazily on the bed and read it aloud his voice barely keeping the fury, anger and hate in check see ya round just takin the girl now hope to see ya here soon signed Anonymous Oh and I can't wait to show you the little surprise we have planned your gonna hate it hahaha.

The doctor scrunched the paper into a ball and he sped out of the house and into his Tardis firing it up "come on girl were goin Doctor huntin"

_Hey guys and girls what did you think of the first chapter please review and I would love ideas on how the meeting with the eleventh doctor is going to go also don't be afraid to give me some criticism as well I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter so just remember read and review see ya later and have a brilliant and fantastic day. _


End file.
